


My Heaven

by ChristopherMarlowe



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little cheesy but oh well, Afterlife, But he's doing better, Cause the writer needs to learn patience, First Kiss, M/M, Or as much of a slow burn as a one-shot can be, Post Nick's death, Teen + because of language, Writer is dyslexic, no beta we die like walkers, slowburn, troy is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopherMarlowe/pseuds/ChristopherMarlowe
Summary: Nick dies unexpectedly, but what's even more unexpected is who greets him in the afterlife. He can't figure out why it's Troy who comes to him, and Troy isn't exactly helpful.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A dozen people have done this, but I got inspired for my own take.   
> Title is inspired by Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope.

Dying was nothing like he thought it’d be. It wasn’t quick and painless, it wasn’t like being high, it wasn’t like falling asleep. Dying fucking  _ hurt _ . 

It wasn’t the gunshot… he had registered the sound, felt the warmth of his own blood, and saw the bright red on his fingers before he felt any pain. The fall to the ground hurt worse than the shot alone. But feeling his lungs and throat pool with blood, tasting the thick metallic liquid, and trying to gasp for breath as he slowed drowned in his own blood hurt. The worst, however, was registering the faces of Alicia, Luciana, and Strand kneeling above him, crying out, begging for him to hang on; it was having them there, and not being able to get out any last words. He couldn’t tell Alicia he loved her, or Strand to look after them, or any final parting words to Luciana. All he could do was feel his body shutting down, slowly bleeding out and losing consciousness. Then he was out, and the pain was gone. The external pain, anyway.

The crushing desire to get back to the others slowly evaporated, and he let out what felt like a large breath. It was over. It was finally over. He had lost count of the number of times he should have died over his lifetime, of the times he tried to die, and now it was finally here. It wasn’t guns blazing, it wasn’t protecting anyone, it wasn’t by his own choice, but apart from mourning those he too lost, he felt peace and acceptance come quickly. 

It was then that confusion set in. No one ever knew what happened after death, and if he was going to become an Infected, he assumed that was a body function, not something he had to be present for. None of those who had been around when he died were there, so he wasn’t any sort of ghost, forced to watch them for eternity. He laid on his back in a field, and as he shifted to sit up, he realized it was the field of bluebonnets, matching the one he’d found with his mother a year prior. He couldn’t say he was surprised, having been looking at one when he was shot, but it didn’t give him any answers. It was just the field for as long as he could see. 

“Thought you were ‘supposed to be suicide proof?” he heard a voice, and he could have sworn he was still alive because it felt like every part of him tensed and froze. He knew that voice. It haunted his nightmares, it haunted his dreams, and for weeks, it even haunted him when he was awake. He couldn’t turn, he couldn’t move. His eyes were locked on the endless field of flowers. “Guess that means this wasn’t caused by your own stupidity then, yeah?” It came again, and he felt like ice water had just been injected into his system.

He was shaking, he felt dizzy, and if he wasn’t dead, he probably would have fainted. The sound of rushing water filled his ears, leading him to believe he still might. His lips parted but no sound came out. 

There was the crunch of leaves under boots, and a figure appeared in his peripheral, kneeling down by him. “I’d say you look like you’ve seen a ghost...but while you haven’t exactly  _ seen _ me, it still stands.” 

Everything that came to his mind to say had a rational answer. Yes, this was real, he was dead and so was his companion. Which was also how he was here. He was slowly able to turn his head and look at Troy for the first time in two years. Last time he’d seen him, Troy was tumbling into a ditch and getting swept away by water… yet here he was, kneeling next to him, looking healthier than Nick had ever seen him look. He was clean, his clothes fit and weren’t tattered, there were no signs of injuries, and his eyes that were already so bright were an even more vibrant blue. He also looked genuinely happy, a lightness to him that wasn’t there before. Speech still wasn’t working real well, which seemed to make Troy smile more.

He reached out, patting him on the arm. “You’re in shock. It happens, especially depending on how you met the end. Let’s see... I didn’t know I was dead, so let’s start there. Nicky, you’re dead. This is the afterlife, which is how I’m here. Yes, I’m real, as real as we can be. There is no Heaven or Hell, just a middle ground where we all spend some time atoning for the wrong-doings in our life, and then deciding what we want to do after that. If you’re wondering where others are, you’ll figure out ways to be around others, and in time, you’ll learn how to find certain people as well. I think those are the main questions I had when I first woke up here…” 

Nick finally unthawed, partially at the touch, and once Troy finished speaking, he threw himself onto the taller man, nearly knocking them both over in the process. They’d never been an overly affectionate pair of friends when they were alive, except for when he needed to be silenced around Infected, but right now, he needed it. Two years was a long time and the weight of losing him never lessened; he just got used to carrying it. 

Troy didn’t seem to mind, shifting his position so he could hug him easier, squeezing him. “Well hi there. Miss me, did ya?”

His ego was pushed aside, and anything that would prevent him from telling the truth. “Yes,” he confessed. They’d just gotten close in their friendship, and he truly felt understood. 

“Well I’m flattered,” Troy said, only slightly teasing. “Did your suicide proof reach its expiration date, or did someone do you in?”

Nick pulled back, letting out a long breath. “I got shot,” he answered, bringing a hand to his chest, almost expecting to feel his own blood on his fingers again. “I killed someone first, and she killed me for revenge.” 

“Guess you got over your guilty conscience for killing people, huh?” There wasn’t any hint that he was still upset about Nick having killed his father, he just sounded more amused.

He shrugged. “I did what I had to do, and I paid the price.” He  _ wouldn’t _ tell Troy that Charlie was a child, barely in her double digits. He’d never hear the end of it. 

“I’d say you did.” Troy pushed himself into a standing position, offering a hand to help Nick up. “C’mon, let’s take a walk.” 

He nearly expected pain as he took Troy’s hand, letting him assist in getting vertical again, but there was none. He felt perfectly fine and comfortable. Letting go once he was sure he wouldn’t topple over, the two walked for a few moments in silence. Nick was still trying to wrap his head around it all, and he assumed Troy was letting him have that time. The fields were still endless, little blue flowers a stark contrast against green. “So, why is it that you’re here, I assume, to greet me? I’d think it’d be my mom or dad, or Travis. Maybe some guardian angel who thinks I’m an idiot?”

Troy laughed softly, and mumbled something that sounded like ‘ _ you still haven’t figured it out, huh?’ _ When Nick quirked a brow at him, he went on with something else. “Well, there are no guardian angels. Like I said, this isn’t Heaven or Hell. Though with how often you should have died and didn’t, who knows, maybe I’m wrong and there is something bigger at work I don’t know about. I’ve only been here for two years, after all.” He gave a shrug, seemingly unbothered by still having all the answers to the universe, and Nick wondered if it was genuine. “It was your subconscious that decided. When you died, something inside of you called out for me to be the first thing you see. It’s rarely a decision anyone remembers making, and it’s not always the one they expected. There’s no bullshit, no way to cheat the system. It’s unapologetically your mind’s choice… The person isn’t always dead, mind you, then, as far as I can tell, whatever you want to call this place,” he motioned absently around him, “filters through each choice in order until it finds someone who is dead. If the person’s lucky and hasn’t experienced loss, or they just don’t have anyone they want to see, they get a random assignment. You can volunteer for those. They’re interesting,” he explained, and Nick didn’t need to ask if he was speaking from experience.

“So, what about you? Who’d your subconscious call out for?” He still didn’t understand exactly why it was Troy. He’d been thinking about his mother when he died, which was why they were in the field they were in, but instead of talking to his mom, he was talking to Troy. It didn’t make sense to him.

“Jake. I’ve seen my mom and dad since getting here… mostly avoid Dad, Mom’s a little more apologetic now. But Jake was higher up on the list of who I’d want to see, so he got the job. He said he wasn’t my first, though. Apparently had insider knowledge.” He chuckled. “I asked if he knew who my first was, and he said no. Just that there was something inside him that told him there’d been a hesitation between when I died and his call. Maybe  _ he’s _ full of bullshit and he was my first, or maybe he knows who it was supposed to be. But I try not to think about it too hard.” Troy really did seem like he was doing the best Nick had ever seen him. Yes, the sarcasm and the quips were still there, they were part of his personality. But the anger, the pain, the confusion, all the negative parts were nowhere to be seen, and his smiles seemed genuine, never forced. He seemed calm having these conversations.

Nick couldn’t say he was surprised about Jake. Jeremiah, Mrs Otto, even Mike had died with Troy having some form of resentment to them. And maybe there was some there for Jake, for letting him get exiled, but he didn’t need to be told it was less than the others. “What about you? You think you can tell whether you were my first call or not?”

Troy smiled, and his eyes twinkled in amusement. “Yeah, I can tell.” He didn’t elaborate, even when Nick gave him a look, prompting him to. When Nick opened his mouth to ask, Troy went on to change the subject. “I haven’t seen Madison around. Saw Travis, but we don’t exactly go to brunch together or anything.”

He laughed a little, his mind still on the evaded question, but he figured it could come up later. “So, what else do I need to know about this place?” he asked, figuring he’d go to something more productive since Troy refused to answer his other question. 

He thought while they walked, trying to decide where to start and what he thought was most important. “ _ Atoning _ isn’t exactly what you think it would be, and it’s not for “sins”, exactly. It’s more just working through the stuff you regret in your life. You can basically view your life like a TV show, fast forward to things you regret, and work through it, by yourself, with loved ones, with new people you meet here.”

“So it’s more reflection than atoning?” 

Troy nodded. “Yeah, that’s another way to put it. And once you’re done with that, you have options for what you want to do. If you want, you can stay here, be with those you love, have a happy “life”, and basically have what most people could call Heaven. You can check in on Earth, pick pretty much any time you want to see. Just… while the temptation is there, I don’t advise actually  _ going _ . It’s hard to get back, which is what ghosts are.” Nick opened his mouth, and Troy didn’t even need to hear his words to know where he was gonna go. “Yeah, ghosts are a thing… I mentioned earlier, volunteering to be a greeter for the newly deceased if you want-”

“-- is that actually what they call them?” Nick interrupted, nose wrinkled a little in distaste, making Troy laugh. 

“Nah. There isn’t any real word for it. We just get a name, learn they don’t have anyone to be there with them, and off we go,” he assured him, still smiling. “You can also choose to be reincarnated… I hear you get to pick on when and where if you’re here for a bit and then decide. Sometimes people just wanna jump right into living again, and they’re just tossed into some random person being born, at some point in time. But say I wanna do it… I could choose to be an Asian chick in 2050 if I want. Or I can go hang out with Shakespeare.”

Nick glanced at him. “Wouldn’t you be able to change things, though? Like, if I decided to go before the Apocalypse started, wouldn’t I be able to stop that?” 

Troy’s head shook. “Nope. You can’t remember shit from your past life, or lives. You may be able to for the first year or so, but you’re a baby, and you can’t do anything about it… Dunno, maybe that’s why some people claim to be psychic or whatever, maybe they do remember stuff… but for the most part, you don’t. At least not ‘til you die again.”

“If I don’t remember anything else beyond this life, does that mean I’ve only had one?” He was feeling a headache coming on, which didn’t make sense. “Also, do we really have to deal with body pains like we had when we were alive? Cause I swear I’m getting a headache.”

“Not necessarily, no. Especially when you first get here and you’re dealing with all the shock. You have to go to the Theater of Life, no that’s not what it’s actually called, and see for yourself. Or hang out and just see if it comes to you naturally,” Troy took one question at a time, trying to make this as easy to understand as he could possibly make it. “Phantom pains, yes that  _ is _ what it’s actually called. Your mind  _ expects _ certain situations to cause you pain, so you feel it. It’s just literally entirely in your head. It can go away with time and reminding yourself that it’s all superficial, but some people have a harder time disconnecting than others.” He brought a hand up to the side of his head, the same side Madison had hit him with a hammer. “Took a while for me to realise I didn’t actually have a wound in my head, and any pain wasn’t real. On occasion, I still feel headaches or tired, or other alive feelings. It’s hard to detach.” 

Nick brought his hand back to his chest, and while there’d been little pain even when he was dying there, he did keep expecting to feel blood. There was no feeling of drowning anymore, at least. “Guess that means we don’t have to do things like eat, sleep, shower, piss?” 

Troy laughed again. “You don’t have to, no. You can. Especially food. It’s just such a big part of our lives, that it’s one of the hardest things to let go of. But if you go a week on no food, you won’t feel any different, except maybe mentally… Maybe phantom hunger. Sleep… well, to say you can’t feel tired is probably wrong. Like when you were alive, you could feel mentally tired, and you can still feel that, which is all real. Especially if you keep doing stuff with no breaks.  _ Sleep _ isn’t exactly something we can do, but we can rest. It’s just more like daydreaming than anything, you’re never actually unconscious.” 

This was a lot to take in, and for some reason, he was glad that it was Troy standing next to him, explaining all this to him. Something in him felt unsettled at the idea of Madison, or his dad, or Travis, or someone else being here. It only made things more confusing, and a little guilty. He really didn’t understand what it was inside him that made his soul or whatever call out for him. “You never did answer whether or not you were my first request or not,” he brought back up. The rest could wait, from what it seemed like, he had an eternity to learn to adjust. This felt more immediate.

Troy chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, Nicky…” he murmured and fell quiet again. “Ask yourself that. Really go inside yourself, though. On the surface, you’d expect your parents, Travis, maybe a friend, possibly one you lost Pre-Apoc. Sift through that bullshit. The answer has to be in you, or I wouldn’t be here.”

Nick’s mind went back to Troy’s quiet comment about how he still hadn’t figured something out. He was really stuck on the fact he’d anticipate it being Madison; she was dead, he’d been thinking about her when he died, she was his mom. Even if the times of them arguing got in the way, he’d go to his dad, who he never got a proper goodbye with. He imagined Alicia would be his number one, but she wasn’t dead. Even if she died around the same time he did, neither would be in any condition to introduce the other to the afterlife. Friends beyond that… his thought process paused, and he glanced at Troy. “You’re my friend too, you know.” He hadn’t phrased it as  _ a different friend _ , he directly just said  _ a friend _ and separated it from the ones he made pre and during the apocalypse. His wording made it seem like he didn’t think Nick saw him as a friend.

It was like a light switch had been turned on inside of Troy when he heard Nick’s words, and it caused his heart to squeeze a bit. He wasn’t sure if it was out of joy that he had that profound effect on him or guilt that he hadn’t made that clear while he was alive. “I should probably know that. Part of me does. You lied for me, we stuck together, had I not run my mouth, you probably would have lied to Madison about why that guy wanted me dead..”

“You accused me of staying at the ranch because I loved you,” he added to Troy’s list of reasons. While Nick thought he was ridiculous, it was still something to add.

Troy’s smile almost felt mischevious, like he knew something Nick didn’t. “Yeah, I did,” he acknowledged simply. “Anyway, it’s just… nice to hear, you know?”

Nick nodded. “I get it.” He still couldn’t decipher why it was Troy there, but he assumed it would take more time than he’d like to understand it. He was too busy processing everything at once. 

“C’mon, let me show you more about how this all works.”

Time passed strangely, without a setting or rising sun, and it didn’t even really  _ exist _ at all, but they were so used to the concept of time passing, it was a hard feeling to shake. Troy had done his best to introduce him to his new “life”, showing him how things worked, their form of travel, and how to find those he was looking for. He found his dad, Travis, Glo, Calvin, and other people who had died in his life over the past few years. But he  _ still _ couldn’t find his mom. Neither Travis nor hid dad has seen her, and neither felt the tug to be the person to greet her. Troy didn’t know what to make of it… her not being around could be explained away as her choosing to reincarnate quickly, but it didn’t explain why no one had been the person to greet her. He even checked with his grandparents, her parents, to make sure it wasn’t them, and they confirmed it wasn’t. They had been so sure she died, was it possible they were wrong? 

He hadn’t gone to check in on those on Earth yet, not wanting to witness the grieving of his death, and he was still too busy coming to terms with it to look at the events of his life. Watching himself fuck up, and wondering if he had any lives before being Nick Clark were in the back of his mind. He was set on adjusting first and trying to figure out the nagging question in his head of why Troy was the one there when he died. He still couldn’t get an answer from him on whether or not he’d been his soul’s first request, Troy constantly telling him he needed to figure it out for himself. 

What would have equated to two weeks passed, and he finally surrendered on going into the  _ Theater of Life _ , as he’d taken to calling it himself, no matter how stupid it was. Maybe something in there could explain. 

It was weird to see, just as Troy had described, like watching a movie or tv show of his life. They weren’t exactly memories either, it wasn’t coming from his eyes, but a third point of view, of someone else watching. He skimmed through bits, looking at other relationships, but it was the times with Troy he focused in on. It was interesting to see the way their relationship grew. He went from wanting to kill him, to killing for him. They saved each other a number of times, and Nick lied to everyone in his life. He couldn’t help but smile as the two of them laughed together in the helicopter. Even in the middle of a horde, very close to death, they managed to laugh together.

There were things when they were together that he hadn’t noticed. The fact Troy looked at him when he wasn’t looking, how comfortable they looked together… the way he’d looked to Troy without meaning to when Alicia told him he deserved to carve what he could out of his life. The comfort he took when Troy hugged him while they were high. He’d forgotten just how angry he was at his mom when she killed him, and how badly he wanted to die. He didn’t choose to blow up the dam because he was suicide proof, he’d been intending to die that day. If it had been up to him, he would have been here two years earlier… but it was never up to him.

He watched the conversation in the car after they left Alicia… Troy started laughing while he was still talking. At the very least, he genuinely thought Nick’s reasoning was bullshit. He hadn’t dignified Troy’s reasoning with a response… but every other time they were together, he quipped back. Why was that the time he chose to keep his mouth shut? He sighed, feeling one of those familiar phantom headaches. He rubbed his forehead, even though he knew well that it’d provide him with no relief. 

While he worked through everything, he realised Luciana had barely been on his mind since he died. The last time he thought about her was while she was bent over him, watching him die, and he felt pain from not being able to say goodbye. His mind never lingered to how she was or missing her. Instead, it’d linger to Troy and why he was there. 

Nick let out a groan, pushing himself onto his feet, and went off to find the person in question. It was easier to find people in the afterlife and without a knock, he opened the door to his place. It was a replica of the house on the ranch.

Troy glanced up from where he was lounging on the couch, the book he was reading from in hand. “Well hello to you too, Nick,” he greeted.

“Were you my first call or not?” There were no pleasantries, no hellos, no how are yous, no waiting for Troy to invite him in. Just the reason he came.

He gave a little chuckle, sitting up, and set his book aside. “Still on that, huh? Thought you woulda either figured it out or forgotten about it.”

Nick crossed his arms, eying him. It was a big deal, the person his soul called out to (and lord, he wished he’d stop thinking of it like that. It sounded like a gross old people romance novel concept) wasn’t just something he could let go. “You want me to figure it out on my own, but I don’t even know if you were the first or if there were others that just weren’t dead. There’s a difference between what it means.”

Troy sighed, trying to decide how much he wanted to give away. “I was your first. You can do with that what you will.” 

There was no one else before Troy, alive or dead, that his subconscious requested? But why? “I’ve been so sure the past few weeks it would be my mom or Alicia… I don’t understand.”

Troy shifted, patting the spot next to him, and after a moment, a reluctant Nick sat. “You said Alicia was there when it happened, yeah?” He was only met with a nod. “Then my only assumption is your mind was more consumed about  _ leaving _ her, not bringing her to you. Could be wrong, but if you’re set on the idea she’d be your first, I can only assume she wasn’t because of the circumstances. As for your mom… well, you thought she was dead. So the only way I can explain that away is she isn’t as high up as you thought she was.”

Nick sat in silence, thinking everything over. Taking Alicia out of the equation, Troy was his first. The person he wanted to be standing there when he woke up dead.  _ You deserve to carve what you can out of this life. You stayed at the ranch because you loved me. You still haven’t figured it out _ . It clicked. “Oh.” 

He was busy mulling over everything in his head, he didn’t notice the glance or the raised brow of the man sitting next to him. He was off in his own world. Troy didn’t interrupt it, though, letting him process, and come to his own conclusions. A few minutes had passed, and that was when he decided to wave a hand in front of his face. “Still in there?”

“How long have you known?” He was met with his own question, his mind reeling. 

Troy chuckled, “about you or about me?” 

That seemed to be enough to shake him out of his trance, and he finally looked over at him in surprise. It hadn’t been a question he was expecting, clearly. “You too?”

“Told you at the ranch I loved having you there. Just didn’t know how much I’d grow to truly mean it. If I really had to pin it down to a moment when I  _ really _ knew, I’d have to say outside the Bazar, surrounded by Infected, with you running your mouth, nearly getting us killed,” he explained, and he was calmer than Nick could have thought as well.

Nick chuckled. “Oh, so you can put us in danger as much as you want, but I put myself in danger, and that’s when things change?” he teased lightly.

Troy just shrugged. “As for you, there was some genuine thinking there in the car. Didn’t exactly think it started as early as when Luciana decided to leave… but by that point, I had a suspicion. You lied to your family for me, after all.” 

“Speaking of which, I’m sorry for holding that over you, so you’d get high with me. I was already high, and it was a dick move,” Nick added. He hadn’t realised how bad it was until he was looking through everything, but it was shitty and manipulative.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I did just tell you it was what caused me to figure things out about myself,” he pointed out, nudging him. “Anyway, I never knew for sure with you, which is why I never did anything or said anything. ‘Course you were high a lot of the time between me figuring it out and dyin’... but I still wouldn’t have. It wasn’t until I got your call to be the one to greet you that I realised. I checked in on you shortly after I died, it was one of the first things I wanted to do, as soon as Jake told me I could. And leave it to you… you were trying to kill yourself, again. That was definitely evidence, especially since you called it a suicide note, and I taught you about that. I didn’t know whether or not I was hoping you would show up here. After a while, it just hurt to watch. You were alive, but you didn’t seem like it.” 

Nick just listened. He wondered how different things could have been had he figured it out himself while they both were still alive. Would they even be dead right now? Would he have put more effort into saving Troy, or would Troy have kept his mouth shut? He wasn’t sure. At the mention of Jake, something else kicked into place, the last puzzle piece, and he found himself smiling over at Troy. “I was your first call.” It wasn’t phrased like a question, because it wasn’t one. “You wanted me, but I was still alive… as much as I didn’t want to be, so Jake was your second.”

Troy just nodded, and Nick could’ve sworn he was blushing. “I didn’t wanna tell you how you felt, so I let you deal with it on your own. You just got so stuck on whether or not it was Alicia, or your mom, or someone else, you put your mind on that too much. Once you got past that, you figured it out pretty quick.”

He leaned over to rest his head on his shoulder. “Using your  _ Theater of Life _ to look back on things helped too,” he murmured, his mind still processing. “You constantly had your eyes glued to me,” he teased, elbowing him gently in the ribs. 

He shrugged. “I liked watchin’ you.”

Nick shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Did you know I hallucinated you while I was dehydrated?” Troy glanced at him, a bit surprised. “After you got exiled, and I got locked int he box for a few days. I hallucinated you’d come to get me.”

Troy let out a laugh. “You hallucinated me, and you still didn’t figure it out?”

“I thought it was guilt. I was already feeling like shit for killing your dad, and then I had to admit it to you. Maybe I should have put it together anyway… “We” were talking, and you said it didn’t save anyone. I said it saved you. I knew what he did to you. Maybe it’s part of why I did it. Even if I didn’t know it at the time.” Jeremiah had pretty much admitted to abusing Troy, and confessed his mother did too. 

“You sure you just didn’t wanna figure it out?” He was grinning, being playful.

Despite it, Nick’s answer was serious. “Maybe I didn’t. I lost Glo at the beginning, then Luciana left. I was tired of getting my heart broken, and you weren’t the sanest person. Can’t exactly say I was experienced in having feelings for another guy either.”

“I get it.” Troy reached down to rest a hand on his cheek. “The past it the past. Nothing we say can change it. But we can decide how we live our future.” 

“You’re here. We’re here together. That’s the important part,” Nick answered, leaning up to kiss him softly, beating Troy to the punch. He felt Troy smile and lean into it. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” he teased against his lips.

Nick pushed at his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “You’re such an ass… shut up and kiss me.” 

“Yes, sir,” he teased, drawing him back over to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll confess, I haven't watched S4 yet, so I have no idea if Nick should think Madison is dead, or if she should be, or what. If it's not canon-compliant, oh well.


End file.
